Close to You
by JenLea
Summary: Prequel to the SAND AND WATER trilogy. Trish has promised Randy that she will help him get John. With some rather strange tactics, she does what she can to get them together. SLASH OrtonCena COMPLETE!
1. Confessions

Close to You

_Confessions_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N - This is a prequel to the Sand and Water trilogy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish Stratagias was determined to get Randy Orton as her own.

For many months, she had been keeping a careful eye on the young man from Missouri. She had gotten to know his habits, his likes, and his dislikes. After observing him that closely, she had finally gotten the courage to ask him out on a date.

That is how Trish found herself at a romantic table for two in the middle of the most exclusive Italian restaurant in New York City.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked, sipping a goblet of red wine. Randy seemed so distant. He sighed loudly.

"Nothing," he said, slathering butter on a piece of warm bread. "Nothing at all," Randy was lying. That much was obvious.

Trish was unable to believe her luck. Randy was the most sought after bachelor in the company! She had seen many women ask him out and get rejected. He had chosen her.

"What's wrong?" she repeated. She wanted an answer!

"Trish, you're a wonderful woman, but maybe this was a mistake," Randy babbled. Trish closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. She was not being rejected by Randy Orton.

"You're married?" Trish asked. That had to be the answer. She also hoped it wasn't the answer. Randy shook his head. Trish closed her eyes. "What?"

"Um, I've kind of got a crush on someone else," he murmured.

Trish was shocked. Who could it be? Was she younger? Prettier?

Who was she?

"Can I ask who?" she asked, her voice threatening to break. Randy sighed. Her reaction had caught him completely off-guard.

"His name is John," Randy blurted out. Trish's eyes widened. Then, covering her mouth, she gasped.

"You're gay?" she asked. She had gone out with a gay man? How had she managed that one?

"Well . . . kind of. It's hard to explain," Randy replied, sipping his glass of red wine. Trish rolled her eyes. This was just the luck she had with guys. She finally managed to get a date and he turned out to be . . . _gay. _

Trish was hurt. Trish was confused. She couldn't believe he had agreed to go out with her, already knowing he had a crush on a man.

"John who?" Trish asked, deciding to change the subject. Maybe she could hide how hurt she was.

"Cena," he replied, watching the waiter set a plate of eggplant parmesan in front of him.

"Did you know he's gay?" Trish asked, slurping a mouthful of fettuccini Alfredo.

"Yes. Why do you think I have a crush on him? I don't crush on straight men," Randy murmured. "Trish, I'm sorry I hurt you,"

"If you're gay, why did you agree to go on a date with me?" Trish asked. She had to know.

"Trish, for years, I've been bicurious. I have no clue what I am. I mean, I'm attracted to guys, but I've never had a boyfriend," Randy explained. "Besides, you're gorgeous. Any man should be lucky to have you,"

"Thanks," she said, sipping her glass of wine. "I don't think Cena's looking, but you can try,"

Randy sighed. He knew what she was talking about. John Cena was way above him. He could never snag him.

"Who do YOU like?" Randy asked, gently rubbing his wrist. His silver medic alert bracelet shimmered in the light of the restaurant.

"What do you need that?" Trish asked, pointing to the bracelet. Randy rolled his eyes.

"I'm allergic to Penicillin. It can kill me," he explained.

"Chris Irvine. He's funny, friendly and definitely not . . . _gay_," Trish said. Randy rolled his eyes. She was impossible!

"Are you going to hold this against me?" he asked. She nodded slowly. Then, he rolled his eyes. "Trisha, I didn't mean to hurt you," Standing up, he slipped his arms around her.

"I thought you were interested in me," she said. Randy held her.

"Trisha, it's not you as a person. It's your gender. I don't like girls!" he exclaimed. Trish laughed.

"So, I turned you gay?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I was gay a long time before I met you. I just didn't realize it until I had a crush on John," he said. Trish nodded. Then, she laughed.

"What?"

"Make a deal with you," she murmured. "I'll help you get John, if you help me get Chris,"

"Deal,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All right, this is the prequel to the entire Sand and Water trilogy. It's definitely strange jumping from prequel to sequel and back again. I think I've conquered the art of it though! Hope you enjoyed it!

-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all . . . ENJOY!


	2. A Surprise Encounter

Close to You

_A Surprise Encounter_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her date with Randy had been a disaster. She had finally realized he made a better friend than a boyfriend. Now, she had to help him get the man of his dreams.

She didn't know John that well. All she was that he was Chris' good friend. The two men were basically inseparable.

She hoped this didn't mean Chris was gay. She hoped it for their sakes.

A yellow legal pad sat in the middle of the bed. Various notes were scribbled on it. It read:

_Get John for Randy_

_-Blind Date?_

_-'Surprise' meeting?_

_-Just introducing them?_

_WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?_

She hated making plans. Often, they were too complex. A great deal of the time, they just didn't work.

Randy walked into the hotel room. Since the fateful 'date' two weeks prior, they had taken to sharing a hotel room. It was easy. It was cheap. Not to mention the fact that she loved him. She hadn't meant to. It had been accidental. She had never wanted to put her heart on the line.

Yet, she had fallen in love.

"They didn't have diet. I got you a Sprite," Randy said, slipping his shoes off. He handed Trish the green plastic bottle. Sighing, she accepted it.

No one had ever told her love was easy. No one had ever told her how easy it was to fall in love. All they had told her was that love was fabulous. They hadn't told her how easy it was to get hurt in love.

"Thanks, Rand," she said, struggling to come up with a good plan. She had to get Randy hooked up with John. If she couldn't be with him, she could at least make sure he was happy. Picking up her pen, she began to write.

_-Letting nature take its course?_

Trish watched Randy strip down to his boxers and a white tanktop.

She couldn't help but stare. He was so attractive!

"You going to sleep?" she asked, turning her head. He shook his head. He held up a book. "Getting into the mind of Hannibal Lecter?"

"Yeah. Adam recommended it. He said it was a great book," Randy replied.

With Randy reading silently, Trish was able to drift silently into her thought. How had she gotten so close to him? Was she just setting herself on the road to heartbreak?

Rain began to pound slowly against the window. Shaking her head, Trish stood up, taking her legal pad with her.

"Rand, I'm heading down to the bar. I'll be back in a couple hours," she said, slipping on a pair of black flip-flops.

"See you," Randy murmured, not taking his eyes off the page. Trish grabbed her spare key and left.

What had she gotten herself into? She had expected this to be easy. Why was it so difficult to hook up two men?

She took the elevator down to the ground floor. Just as she had expected, it was full of her friends and colleagues.

"What can I get you?" a cocktail waitress asked, after Trish had slid into a vacant booth. Yawning, Trish sighed.

"Peach Margarita," she said, glancing at the legal pad. "Oh, and a half order of fried mushrooms," She closed her eyes, trying not to think of the man in her hotel room.

"Trish, can I sit here?" a masculine voice asked. Glancing up, Trish was surprised to see none other than John Cena standing at the side of her table.

"Of course," she said, nibbling her bottom lip. "The hotel room was closing in on me," John picked up her hand and kissed it. "Why did you do that?"

"It's polite. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't have manners in the presence of a pretty woman," John said, with a smirk. Trish rolled her eyes. This man was just like Randy!

"Can I buy you a drink?" Trish asked, writing something on the legal pad.

"Um, am I obligated to do anything?" John asked. "Because you're gorgeous, but, um, I don't like girls," Trish laughed.

"No, you're not obligated to do anything. Besides, even if I wanted to do something with anyone, I couldn't. I'm sharing with Randy," Trish explained.

"You're seeing him?" he asked. Trish wasn't sure but she thought she heard a hint of jealousy in John's voice.

"No, we're just friends," Trish assured. She could tell John didn't believe her. "I'm heading to the bathroom. When the waitress comes back, order a drink and an appetizer. Whatever you want,"

John glanced at the legal pad. He knew he shouldn't be reading the pad. It wasn't his to read. Yet, he couldn't help but notice the words

'Get John for Randy'. Which John was she talking about? Was it himself?

Trish came back. Glancing down at the table, she felt quite foolish that she had left the pad out. Had he read it? Had he figured out what it was?

"So, has the waitress been by?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm really getting into this story. I hope you are too. Enjoy!

-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all . . . ENJOY!


	3. Getting to Know You

Close to You

_Getting to Know You_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy sighed, quickly buttoning his shirt. He had to meet up with Trish. Why did Trish insist on choosing such fancy restaurants?

"Orton, where are you going?" John called. "Got a hot date?" Randy struggled not to blush and draw even more attention to himself.

A part of him couldn't stand John Cena's arrogant nature. Yet, another part of him found the man to be incredibly sexy and irresistible.

What was up with that?

"Out with Trish," Randy replied. "She goes to these incredibly fancy restaurants." John glanced over to him.

"On a date?" John asked, a strange tone prominent in his voice. Was Randy crazy? Did he detect a hint of jealousy in John's voice? Was it all a figment of his imagination?

"No, just two friends going out for a peaceful dinner." Randy replied, yawning. "You okay?"

"A bit sore," John said, grabbing his duffel bag. "See you," Then, he left.

Randy found himself in a dazed stupor. Was this what love did to you? Was this love? Was this lust? Was there an answer to his questions?

"Rand, change of plans. Amy just called and she needs me for an emergency bridesmaids gathering. Why don't you go with John?" she asked. Randy's eyes widened. Go on a date with John Cena? Was this Trish's marvelous plan?

Wow, she had come a long way in her plan to hook him up with John. He hadn't even started his plan to get her with Chris. He barely knew the man. All he knew was that Chris was blonde, straight and Canadian, not to mention single.

"Feel strange?" John asked, glancing across the table at Randy. "Sorry your date got ruined and you were stuck with poor gay me," Randy rolled his eyes. If only John had any clue how Randy truly felt.

"You don't have much of a gaydar, do you?" Randy questioned, scanning the menu. John looked at him. Gaydar? What was he talking about? Was Randy . . . _gay_?

"Are you gay?" John asked, bluntly. Randy sighed, searching for the words to explain who he was sexually.

"I think I am," he said. John closed his eyes. Trish's notes had been about him.

"Do you like me?" John asked. Slowly, Randy nodded. John broke out in a grin. "In that case, Honey, I can't get you off my mind!"

Those words immediately lifted a huge weight off of Randy's chest. He no longer had to fear rejection. He no longer had to worry about ridicule. John liked him! What a glorious day it had become!

"I'm sure Trish went to a lot of trouble to pull this off, but I'm not a fancy restaurant kind of guy. There's a small beach down the road. Do you want to go there?" John asked. Sighing, Randy nodded. He liked beaches alot more than fine dining.

They wandered the beach hand in hand. It was sickeningly sweet. John had always prided himself on not being mushy, and yet, Randy brought out the mushy traits John hated so badly.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" John commented, staring up at the stars. Randy nodded, leaning into John's arms. The stars were incredibly gorgeous.

"When was the last time you spoke to your father?" Randy asked. John nibbled on his lower lip, as he thought about it.

"Sometime last week, I think," he said. "Why?"

"My dad disowned me two years ago. (A/N- I apologize if I'm off on the math!) Simply because I was bicurious." Randy murmured. John gently nuzzled his cheek.

"Nobody deserves to be hurt like that. I'm lucky. My family's been incredibly supportive," John murmured. Then, he brought Randy into a sitting position. "Have you ever been kissed by a boy?" Randy shook his head.

"No," His voice was barely audible. John sighed.

"Would you like to?" he asked. Randy blushed. He found it all incredibly cheesy. John's every word was out of a bad chick flick.

"Yes," Once again, his voice was barely audible.

Underneath the stars, John pressed his lips to Randy's lips. Randy closed his eyes, in an effort to absorb all the emotion that was coming through.

Love, fear, joy, all the things that new love brought were in that kiss. Shaking, Randy tried to get a hold on his emotions. Nobody had ever made him feel like that before.

It was true love's first kiss.

Then, as their lips parted, Randy knew he would be forever grateful to Trish and somehow, he would have to repay her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright. here's the scoop. This will be the final update for a few days. My computer crashed, and I won't be able to get back on for at least three days. Hope you enjoyed this installment of Close to You and don't worry. it will continue.

-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all . . . ENJOY!


	4. Randy's Plan

Close to You

_Randy's Plan_

Disclaimer:I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have fun?" Trish asked, hearing Randy stumble into the doorway of the hotel room. Randy jumped, startled to realize she was still awake. It was two-thirty in the morning! Had she been waiting up for him?

"Geez, you startled me! Why are you up?" he asked, sitting on his bed.Trish laughed. She had been waiting up for him. She had been dying to hear about his dinner with John.

"I want to hear everything!" she exclaimed. Randy rolled his eyes. She acted just like his mother.

"What do you want to hear? We blew off your reservation at the fancy restaurant, went to the beach, walked barefoot in the sand, and then, it gets blurry," he teased. Trish's eyes widened. He couldn't leave off there!

"Come on!" she squealed. "Tell me! Tell me!" Randy chuckled. It was fun, driving her to the edge. "Please!"

"We kissed," Randy replied, clutching his pillow. God, he felt like a giddy teenager, in love for the very first time. "It was amazing! I've never felt like this before,"

"Aww," Trish said.She hadn't intentionally meant for Randy to go out with John. She had been actually called to an emergency Bridesmaid gathering. She had seen John and had taken a chance. Luckily, it had worked out. Gladly, Randy didn't have to know that. She had never seen him so happy. "Hey, it took me two months to get those reservations!"

"Oh well," Randy murmured. He was too happy to care about restaurant reservations. He was in love!

"Glad to see you're so happy," Her tone of voice dropped. She hated herself for it, but she was jealous. Why should Randy get to experiance love and happiness? She still loved Randy. She still wished she could be with him. She knew there wasn't a chance of this happening. Yet, it didn't stop her from wishing.

She wanted Randy by her side. He was just like her, a twin in some sense. She had never met anyone like him. He made her feel like a giddy teenager. Why couldn't she be normal and fall in love with a straight man?

It wasn't like that.

Randy could sense Trish's jealousy. He knew she wanted somebody to love. He knew he would have to repay her for all she had done. That was a definite certain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh no, here we go,"

"What?"

"You'll say 'I really like you but I've done some soul searching' and I'll say 'Here we go'. Then, just when I least expect it, you'll say 'Sadly, it turns out I'm not gay' It happens a lot."

"Wasn't going to say anything, Honey!"

"Then, why do you want to talk?"

"Do you know how much we have to thank Trish for?"

"What?"

"She's the one who pushed us together."

"How can we do that?"

"You know your best friend?"

"Chris?"

"Yeah,"

"What about him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish couldn't help but check her watch again. Where was Randy? He was supposed to be there an hour ago! Why did he always have to be late? It wasn't fair to her!

She glanced up, hearing the chair across from her scrape against the carpet.She began to tremble. Standing before her wasn't Randy.

Standing in front of her was none other than Chris Irvine.

"Hi," she murmured, trying to calm down. She wasn't looking at Chris Irvine. This was just a wonderful dream. It had to be.

"Sorry I'm late. Randy and John give horrible directions!" he exclaimed, sitting down. He handed her a black rose. Her eyes widened. She loved black roses! How had he known?

"Yeah. When I travel with Randy, he drives while I control the map," Trish explained. "I think I'm dreaming," Chris chuckled. He had an obvious effect on Trish.

"Why would you be dreaming?" Chris asked. "I happen to like you very much," Trish bit her lip. She was close to squealing. Then, she turned her head toward the window. Was she crazy? Were Randy and John sitting across the street in a black Sedan, spying on her?

"Would you mind if I made a phone call?" she asked, trying not to giggle. This was too funny.

"Go ahead," Chris said, knowing she had seen the guys across the street. He knew they were spying on them. He had seen them following him to the restaurant.

"Randall Keith Orton . . ."

"Yes?"

"Are you across the street from the restaurant, spying on me?"

"Um . . ."

"Answer me!"

"Yes, but it was John's idea!"

Trish bit her lip to supress a laugh. In the background, she heard John say 'Hey, don't blame me!'

"Well, it seems like they aren't too busy. Why don't you come in and get a table? It's probably a lot more comfortable than that Sedan,"

"Um, let me check with John," Trish heard him cup the reciever and say 'C, you hungry? Do you want to go to the restaurant and spy on them across the room?"

"HEY!"

"He said fine, but if you're going to hurt someone, hurt me, because it was all my idea!"

"I'll get you tonight in the hotel room. I may kidnap Bobo, your teddy bear . . ."

"Leave Bobo out of this!"

"Good-bye," she said, hanging up. Tears of laughter were running down her face. "He's a trip,"

Chris reached across the table, and picked up her hand. Then, he gently kissed her hand.

"I love to hear you laugh," he said, smirking.

Trish caught Randy's eye as he entered the restaurant. Her eyes sparkled,like he had never seen. She was happy and it showed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm back! I finally have the computer issues resolved. I have a new e mail address, but at least, I'm on a working computer. My new e mail address is My AOL/AIM SN is JenLeaviaNorcal. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and thank you for all your reviews.

-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all . . . ENJOY!


	5. Missing Bobo

Close to You

_Missing Bobo _

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy groaned, pulling his suitcase through the crowded airport. He was home . . . _alone. _He could not believe he was upset. Had he really gotten used to Trish's company?

He loaded his luggage into the trunk of his black SUV. Normally, he loved seeing the vehicle after a long week of travel. Now, it was a sign that he was alone again.

Just as he prepared to pull out of the parking lot, his cell phone began to ring. He reached for it, all the while debating if he would answer it. He grinned, seeing it was John.

"Hey,"

"Randy, you get home okay?"

"I'm in the parking lot of the airport,"

"You okay? You sound different,

"I'm a little lonely. What can I say?"

"Sorry. You were welcome to come home with me,"

"I know, I just didn't want to overstep my boundaries,"

"I offered! It's not like you asked,"

"Are we arguing?"

"I think so. Wow … our first argument!"

"Cool. We're really a couple,"

"Bye, C,"

"Bye, Rand,"

Randy hung up. Then, sticking the key in the ignition, he prepared to drive away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His apartment was silent. It drove him nuts because he had gotten used to Trish's constant chattering. He was used to spending a good portion of his time with John.

Unpacking his bag, he was surprised to see he could not find Bobo, his teddy bear. He had had the old brown stuffed bear since he was a baby. He had never slept without it even at the age of twenty-three.

What was he going to do without Bobo? Would he even be able to sleep? Had he left his bear in the hotel room? Had Trish stuck to her word, and kidnapped him? Was she taking care of him?

"Randy!"

"Trish, I have a question,"

"Yes?"

"Do you have Bobo?"

"No, I don't."

"YOU DON'T HAVE MY TEDDY BEAR?"

"I did."

"Where is Bobo?"

"He's on vacation,"

"He's twenty-three year old stuffed animal. Where would he go?"

"He's with Yogi and Boo-Boo."

"Right,"

"Trust me…"

"What?"

"You'll get your bear back. I promise!"

"Call me later,"

"Bye," Trish hung out.

Randy sighed. He could not believe he was going crazy because of a teddy bear. Geez, was he that neurotic?

He wandered into the kitchen. Man, he needed a glass of wine. It would calm his nerves, and get his mind off Bobo.

He slipped his shoes off and settled into the black leather couch. He held a glass of Chianti, and a bag of pretzels.

Just as he dozed off, there was a knock at the door. Jumping up, Randy was surprised. Who was it? Nobody ever came to his door.

"Who's there?" he called, cautiously.

"I have a lost teddy bear, who's trying to find his way home," a masculine voice called. Randy's eyes widened. He knew that voice!

Standing in the hallway was none other than John!

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked, throwing himself into John's embrace. He glanced down. With a miniature suitcase and an Elmo t-shirt on, there was Bobo!

"Trish wanted me to give back Bobo. She said I should do it because you're my boyfriend." John replied. He gently kissed Randy's cheek.

"Come in," Randy said. "It's not much but it's home," John entered the apartment. He was glad to see how happy he made Randy.

"Have a seat," Randy said, entering the kitchen. John sat on the couch. He watched Randy's every move. God, he was cute. "Wine? Beer? Soda?"

"Wine's fine," he said. Randy nodded. When he thought John was not looking, he quickly hugged Bobo.

After all, he had missed his old teddy bear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to introduce Bobo! I thought it was too cute. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews. Keep it up!

-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all … ENJOY!


	6. Highs and Lows

Close to You

_Highs and Lows_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy was floating on air. John made him forget the struggles of his day-to-day life. He made him realize the definition of true love.

Most people thought he was crazy. After all, he had only been on two dates with the older man. They looked at him like he was crazy. They repeated the same sentence to him.

_How can you know what true love is after only two dates?_

Randy wasn't sure of the answer to this question. He had no idea what love was. All he knew was that love came naturally. If it was there, it was there. There was no set definition.

"Earth to Orton!" John exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Randy shook his head, slowly coming back to the real world. What was going on? What was he missing?

"What?" Randy asked. John rolled his eyes. Was his boyfriend always this forgetful?

"Pizza or Chinese?" John asked. Randy sighed. Dinner, it was a simple decision.

"Pepperoni pizza with a side of fried rice?" Randy suggested. Rolling his eyes, he couldn't believe how foolish he was becoming around the man.

"Sounds good to me," John said. He wasn't a picky eater, not in the slightest sense.

Randy could feel people's eyes boring into him. He loved John. That much was certain. Yet, as much as he loved him, he wasn't quite ready for the world around him to know he was gay. His friends knew. His family knew and had disowned him because of it. Walking down the street, Randy couldn't help but wonder if the world around him knew.

John could sense Randy's uncertainty. Unlike his boyfriend, John was out and proud. People knew he was gay. A few people cared, but most didn't. Women still fainted at his feet. The world didn't treat him any differently.

A car load of teenage boys passed them. The window rolled down, and Randy braced himself for the worst. What would they say?

Just as he had expected, a boy screamed a homophobic slur out the window. Randy considered himself a tough person, but he was unable to deal with the hatred of the world.

"How do you deal with it?" Randy asked, beginning to break down. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Why did the world have to be so bigoted?

"I can't say it gets easier, because it doesn't. I don't know. I just remember words can't hurt me," John said, embracing Randy. The young man was obviously shaken.

"I didn't think the world could be that cruel," Randy admitted. John sighed. Randy was new to his world. Luckily, his colleagues respected him. He had worked independent shows where the people he was forced to work with were narrow-minded.

"It gets easier after a while. Do you just want to grab something at the hotel?" John asked. He could feel Randy shaking. He knew from that that being outside was not a good idea.

"Can I get a rain check on dinner?" he asked. John nodded. It was understandable. After all, dealing with homophobic slurs was never an easy task.

John dropped Randy outside his hotel room. With a kiss on the cheek and a promise to call later, John left.

Trish hadn't expected Randy back. She had thought he would be out later. Yet, after seeing the forlorn look on Randy's face, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked, setting her book aside. Randy sighed, sinking into the plush bed. She sat beside him.

"John and I were walking down the street when a teenage boy called us . . ." He didn't want to even say the word. Trish nodded. She could figure it out.

"Don't let the world get you down. Why should you get upset over one bigot's comment?" Trish asked. She put her arms around him.

Randy closed his eyes. Trish was right. Yet, it didn't stop the hurt.

"Do you love John?" she asked. Randy opened his eyes. Was she crazy? Of course, he loved John! John made life seem so carefree.

"Why would you ask me such a stupid question?" he asked. "Of course, I love him. He makes me feel alive. He's only been my boyfriend for a week and a half and I can't imagine life without him!" Trish nodded knowingly. She had wanted to ignite the fire of love.

"How can I make it up to him? I walked out on him because I couldn't deal with what happened," Randy said. Trish smiled secretively. She had an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" John called. He had gotten a call from Trish to come down to her hotel room.

"Hey, You!" Randy said, appearing in the soft flickering candlelight. "Have a seat,"

"You okay?" John asked, noting that Randy had been rejuvenated. Randy nodded, pulling out a chair out.

"Sit down," Randy said, handing him a glass of champagne. Then, he gently pecked John's lips.

"Why the change? I thought you were upset!" John exclaimed, curious.

"Every relationship has its highs and lows. Just because we experienced a low didn't mean I was supposed to storm off." Randy said. John nodded.

"Thank you, Babe, but you didn't need to do this," John said. Randy sighed.

"I wanted to," was all he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I had to introduce some drama into this chapter. Don't worry. I'll go back to humor and bad puns in the next chapter. Enjoy!

-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all…ENJOY!


	7. Hotel Hell

Close to You

_Hotel Hell_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John closed his eyes, as they sped through the country side. It was cold. It was damp. Randy was at the wheel. Trish was passed out in the backseat, beside Chris.

"You awake?" Randy asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Shaking his head, John grunted. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"Sorry. I'm exhausted," he murmured. Randy nodded. "Time check?"

"Yeah," he said. John glanced down at the dashboard. The blue illuminated numbers were the only light in the car.

"Two-seventeen Am," John said. Randy sighed. Where should he go?

"I'm checking into the first hotel I see. I can barely keep my eyes open." Randy said. John nodded. Sighing, he scanned the distance for the telltale lights of the motel.

"There's one!" he called. Randy drove up to it. He hated to admit it, but the motel was a dump.

It was two buildings. A wooden stall stood as the front desk. Beside it, there was a small house with the word, O T L, lit up in fluorescent lighting.

"Ohtl?" Randy muttered, trying to pronounce it. John rolled his eyes.

"I think it's supposed to say hotel," John said. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Do we have much choice? If I drive anymore, I'll fall asleep," Randy murmured. John nodded. He could see Randy's point. Gently, Randy nudged him. "Go see if there's a vacancy,"

"Why do I have to do it?" he asked. Randy rolled his eyes.

"They're not going to mess with you!" he exclaimed. "That would be crazy," John opened the door, slid out of the car and made his way over to the stall.

"Hello?" he called, trying not to get frightened. "Hello?" He jumped as somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"You looking for a room?" a feminine voice asked. John, after turning around, nodded slowly. He was surprised to see a short teenage girl. She had bright red hair, and wore black rimmed glasses.

"Yes, as a matter of um, fact," John said. The girl nodded.

"I'm Merin Fuller, and this is my daddy's hotel," the girl said. "You're in luck. We have one room left." She moved into the stall.

"Okay. Is this the only hotel in the area?" John asked, not sure he wanted to stay there.

"For about fifty miles," she said. John closed his eyes. They didn't have much choice.

"I'll take it," he said. "How much?"

"Twenty-five dollars," she said. John withdrew his wallet. Then, he paid her. "Room seven, attic,"

"This place is gross!" Trish whined, climbing the stairs. Randy glanced behind him.

"Trish, relax!" he exclaimed sharply. He hadn't meant to sound harsh, but the creaky stairs were making him crazy. He kept thinking the stairs would break beneath him.

"Well, sorry," she muttered. Randy turned around again.

"Sorry, I snapped at you. These stairs are making me neurotic!" he exclaimed. "I keep thinking they're going to collapse,"

"Room seven!" John exclaimed, slipping the metal key in the lock. He turned the key and with a nudge of his shoulder, opened the door.

The condition of the room was less than ideal. The flowered bedspread was faded. The paint was peeling on the walls. The room smelled of stale beer.

They had to spend the night there?

"I stick to my original statement. This place is gross!" she declared. Chris put his arm around his girlfriend.

"What are we going to do?" John asked. "We can't spend the night here!" Randy sighed.

"We don't have much choice," he said. John nodded. He was right. They needed to sleep.

"We could sleep in the car," Chris suggested. Just as he said that, thunder clapped and rain began to pour.

"We'll freeze!" Trish squealed. John nodded. She was right. What could they do?

"Why don't we make the best out of a bad situation?" Randy asked. "I have extra sheets in my luggage, and a pillow or two. Why don't you and Trish take the bed and John and I will take the bathtub?" Trish looked at him. The bathtub? Why would Randy sleep in the bathtub?

"Are you sure?" she asked. Randy nodded. He knew this would be the best option for all.

John placed a pillow on the wall. Groaning, he sat in the hard porcelain tub. Randy glanced down at him.

"Do you mind if I share?" he asked. John shook his head. Yawning, Randy slid into the bathtub.

"Relax," John murmured, holding Randy. Before long, both were sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm honestly amazed by the responses this story has gotten. All I can say is Thank you for all your reviews and keep enjoying it. Thanks again!

-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all… ENJOY!


	8. Charlie the Chinese Crested

Close to You

_Charlie the Chinese Crested_

Disclaimer: I own no one!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is that thing?" Randy asked, glimpsing the creature. Trish looked around, and then, her eyes settled on the animal in her bag.

"Meet my new dog," she said, patting the dog's head. "Randy, meet Charlie,"

"That thing is a dog?" Randy asked. The dog had almost no fur, except for a few tuffs around its head, paws and tail.

"First off, she isn't a thing. She's a Chinese Crested, which means she's hairless. Secondly, she's as sweet as can be!" Trish exclaimed. Charlie yapped.

"Second question, what's up with that carrier?" Randy asked. Charlie was in a pink leather carrier that had Austrian crystals on the side.

"I liked it," Trish replied. Glancing down at the dog's paws, Randy's eyes widened. Did the dog have purple nails? "I see you noticed the pawlish,"

"Don't you mean polish?" Randy asked. Trish shook her head. "When did you get a dog?"

"Chris surprised me with her," Trish said. She thrust the carrier into Randy's arms. "Hold her," Randy glanced down at the dog.

"Hello, Charlie," he said, unsure of what else to say. Trish set out a mat. On top of the bright pink mat, she placed two metal bowls. She filled one bowl with bottled water. The other bowl she filled with premium dog kibble.

When Trish took the dog out of the carrier, Randy was surprised. Trish had the dog in a purple hoodie! What was going on? Why was she treating this dog like a baby?

"Trisha, why is your dog in a hoodie?" he asked. Trish rolled her eyes. Did Randy know nothing about dogs?

"Because it's cold outside," Trish said matter-of-factly. "Since Charlie's hairless, she gets cold easily," Randy rolled his eyes.

"She's kind of cute," Randy muttered. He was not sure what else to say in response to his best friend's strange dog.

"I need a favor." Trish said bluntly. Randy closed his eyes. What did she want now? "I need you to watch Charlie tonight,"

"You want me to baby-sit your dog?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Randy closed his eyes. He had to baby-sit something that resembled a hairless rat?

"Fine," he said. After all, she was his best friend. What could he say?

That is how he ended up on the beach with Charlie in her bright pink carrier. He had never felt more foolish. He was gay, but that did not mean he enjoyed carrying around the carrier.

"What is that?" John asked, approaching him. He thought he was hallucinating. His boyfriend was NOT carrying a bright pink handbag. It couldn't be happening.

"Meet Charlie," Randy said, opening the side of the carrier. The puppy poked her head out. "She's Trish's new puppy."

"Um, that's a dog?" John asked. Randy nodded.

"She's a hairless Chinese Crested. Trish had a date with Chris in a restaurant that didn't allow dogs. She doesn't want to leave her alone," Randy explained. John began to snicker. He had not wanted to, but it was too funny. "C, shut up!" John fell to the sand, laughing.

"Come on, Rand! You have to admit it's pretty funny, with your pretty pink carrier," he said. Randy gently smacked him in the side of the head.

"One sec, Charlie," Randy murmured, digging through the carrier's side pocket. He pulled out a small purple sweatshirt. Gently, he picked up Charlie, removing her from the carrier. Gently, he managed to get the hooded sweatshirt on her. "Better?" Charlie yapped. Randy placed her back in the carrier.

"Did you just put a sweatshirt on the dog?" John asked, fascinated. Randy nodded, gently scratching the puppy behind the ears.

"Because she's hairless, she gets cold easily." Randy replied. "What do you want to do for dinner?" John shrugged.

"Pizza at the café?" he suggested, nodding in the restaurant's general direction. Randy nodded. That was fine. In fact, it sounded excellent!

"Don't tell Trish, but Charlie's growing on me," Randy said, setting out a small bowl of dog kibble. John nodded, watching the puppy hungrily crunch the food.

John could not help but notice how Randy cared for the animal. He was kind, and gentle. It was obvious the younger man had a lot of love to give.

"Ready to head back to the hotel?" Randy asked. John looked at him. Had he forgotten that they were staying at different hotels?

"Um, we're staying at different hotels," John murmured. Randy nodded.

"Do you want to head back to the hotel, and relax in the room? We can order a pint of vanilla ice cream. Maybe, order a horror movie," Randy murmured. John nodded. That sounded good.

They went back to Randy's hotel room. Randy ordered a pint of vanilla ice cream, and ordered the latest horror movie. Then, they crawled into bed.

"I have to piss." Randy announced. John glanced away from the screen. Why was he announcing this? It seemed so strange. "Did I just say that?" John nodded.

"I guess this seals it. We're really a couple," he said. Randy nodded, retreating in the direction of the bathroom.

While Randy was in the bathroom, John glanced down at the puppy. Her front paws were on the bed, and she was glancing up at him.

"Do you want to come up here?" he asked, staring at the puppy. Softly, she yapped. Gently, he scooped her up. She turned around three times and settled near his head.

John hadn't realized it, but Randy had seen him. He had seen John tenderly pick the dog up. He had seen John gently place the dog on the bed.

He had seen a side of John rarely seen by others.

Trish came back two hours later. She was exhausted, but overall, it had been a wonderful evening. She had really enjoyed herself. Chris was something special. In fact, she was certain he was 'The ONE'.

"Chris!" she called, in a sharp whisper. The blond Canadian turned his head. "You have to see this." Chris followed her into the hotel room. The scene before him made him snicker. The scene before him made him grin.

John and Randy lay sound asleep in a tight embrace. Above them lay Charlie, sound asleep.

It truly was a sight of love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter is done! I loved writing this. It all came so easily. Hope you enjoyed this, and thank for your reviews!

-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all… ENJOY!


	9. Care, Concern and Curry

Close to You

_Care, Concern and Curry_

Disclaimer: I own no one!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish ran into the hospital. A thin cover of sweat glistened on her face. Her black duffel bag was in her left hand.

"John, how is he? I came here as soon as I could but I had to find somebody to watch Charlie," Trish said, struggling to catch her breath. John sighed.

"He's seeing the doctor right now. They won't let me in because I'm not family, but the nurse assured me he's fine. If I was a size zero thirty-eight D woman, I would have been let in," John ranted. Trish allowed him to. She knew he was just angry and he had every right to be.

"Relax." Trish said, pulling a bottle of water out of her bag. "I'm sure he's fine. It looked like a mild concussion."

"Right! How would you feel if Chris got knocked out and they wouldn't let you in?" he snapped. Trish closed her eyes. John obviously was not in control of his emotions.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how Randy Orton is doing?" she asked. The receptionist sighed, typing something into her computer.

"They just moved him upstairs. Take the elevator to the third floor, and you're looking for Neurology," she said, cracking her gum. Trish gestured for John to follow her.

"How did you do that?" John asked. "I tried for twenty minutes to get her to tell me something!" Trish sighed.

"I don't know." she said, pressing the button for the elevator. "I'm sure he's fine,"

John hated not knowing. That was the worst part. Why did people have to treat him like a second-rate individual just because he was gay? He only wanted what everyone else wanted.

All he wanted was to know if his significant other was well.

"Excuse me!" Trish exclaimed, trying to get a nurse's attention. The nurse turned around.

"Yes, Ma'am?" she asked. Trish sighed.

"Um, we can't seem to find my brother," she said. The nurse nodded.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Trish Orton," she said. The nurse closed her eyes and groaned.

"His name, Ma'am," the nurse said.

"Randy Orton," Trish said. She thrust her arm around John's waist, and kissed his lips. John glanced down at her. Had the petite Canadian woman lost her mind?

"Follow me." the nurse said. "Sir, may I ask your name?"

"John Cetera, Randy's my best friend," John replied. Trish glanced into his eyes. Her eyes plainly said, 'I'll explain later,' She fully intended to.

"John!" Randy exclaimed, glimpsing his boyfriend in the doorway. Trish released her grip on John's waist. Nodding gratefully, John set out towards him.

"You scared me!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around him. "It took me a long time to figure out what was going on!" Randy hugged him.

John felt relieved. He was glad to see Randy was almost back to normal. When he had entered the hospital, he had been calling John 'Darryl'.

"What's my name?" John asked. Randy rolled his eyes.

"John Felix Anthony Cena. I call you 'C' and Johnny," he said. He snickered, seeing John scowl. "I only call you Johnny when you annoy me,"

"Why did you kiss me?" John asked, turning around. Trish sighed. Where should she begin?

"Um, to throw that nurse off," she said. Randy looked at her.

"As long as you're not planning to run off to Aruba with him." Randy murmured. Trish rolled her eyes. She loved Randy, but sometimes, he made no sense.

"You okay?" John asked. Rolling his eyes, Randy nodded.

"I'm hungry. Can you see if you can bring food in from outside the hospital?" he asked. Trish went to find a nurse.

"You gave me quite a scare," John said. Randy sighed.

"It's not like I meant to get knocked out," he said. John rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point!" he exclaimed. He pecked Randy on the lips.

"The nurse says it's fine!" Trish exclaimed. John glanced down at Randy.

"Anything you want," he said. Randy shrugged.

"I don't know. Something with curry in it?" he asked. John nodded.

If Randy wanted curry, he would get curry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was a relatively short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Close to You!

-JenLea

Read, review but most of all…ENJOY!


	10. Have a Little Faith

Close to You

_Have a Little Faith_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wait for Paul to pull out the sledge hammer. _Randy thought, staring at the monitor. As he saw the hammer, he closed his eyes, bolting down the ramp.

"Make the save," Paul mouthed. Randy nodded, preparing to dropkick Paul. Randy dropkicked him perfectly. He had never done it so well.

John knew what was coming next. He prepared to exit the ring, as soon as Paul disappeared backstage. Just as he was about to move, Randy stopped him.

"John," Randy said. "You told me to never be ashamed of who I was." Then, he did something he never thought he'd do.

He gently pecked John on the lips. The kiss caught John Cena off guard to say the least. What was he doing? Had he lost his mind?

"I love you, John Cena," Randy said, leaving the ring.

John couldn't believe it. Had Randy just overcome his fear? Closing his eyes, he left the ring.

The crowd was silent. Then, they burst into a mixture of boos and cheers.

"John, you aren't mad at me, are you?" Randy asked. John shook his head. He was quite proud of his boyfriend for having the guts to do that. Not everybody decided to come out on national television.

"No," he said, honestly. Glancing around, he could feel the other wrestlers staring at him. Why were they staring?

"Guys, that was amazing." Chris, Trish's boyfriend said, approaching them. "That took courage,"

"Thanks." Randy said, unable to believe what he had just done. It seemed surreal. Would the world hate him now? Would he lose the career he had worked so hard to build?

"Hungry?" John asked, slowly nuzzling Randy's neck. The younger man nodded. "What do you want?"

"Waffles," Randy declared. That was all he wanted.

"IHOP it is," John said. "Chris, we're heading to IHOP if you and Trish want to join us," Chris nodded in his best friend's direction.

"You know I wasn't lying," Randy said, staring at the stretch of road before him. John glanced over to him.

"What do you mean?" John asked, struggling to keep his emotions under control. He longed to tell Randy how proud he was.

John had watched Randy evolve from a man afraid to share his emotions with the world to a man who wasn't afraid to make a life-altering decision.

Words could not describe his feelings.

"When I said I love you, I wasn't lying," Randy said. John closed his eyes. None of his relationships had ever gotten this far. "John Felix Anthony Cena, I love you,"

"I love you, too" John said. The words came out with no warning. John was sure it was a sign of true love.

Randy pulled into a parking space, close to the restaurant. He knew it would fill with fans. All he could hope for was an easy meal with no one recognizing him.

"What do you want for Christmas?" John asked, glancing over the menu. Randy looked at him. Christmas was two months away! Why was John worrying about that now?

"Um, to spend it with you?" Randy said. "It's not like I have much of a family. I see my Grandmother before Christmas, and some cousins and that's pretty much it,"

"Do you want to spend Christmas with my family? I think Mom's dying to meet you," John said. Randy nodded.

"Sounds good." Randy said. He glanced up as somebody sat next to him.

"I thought you were waiting for us!" Trish exclaimed. Randy sighed.

"We wanted to get out of there before people started talking," Randy said. He didn't regret what he did. He was just worried about the backlash.

"All people were talking about was how brave you were for doing that," Trish said. "None of the guys said a negative thing,"

Well, that was a relief.

"Um, Rand, I hate to ask. Would you mind switching rooms with me tonight?" Chris asked. Randy closed his eyes.

What was wrong with that?

"Sure. Alright with you, Hon?" Randy asked. John nodded.

They managed to have a relatively quiet dinner. Only a few fans approached them, and even then, they were very nice. They said the line that had been repeated over and over that night.

_What you did took courage._

Randy didn't see it like that. What was so courageous about announcing to the world that you loved somebody? It was a part of life. It wasn't like he had control over who he had fallen in love with.

"You okay?" John asked, driving back toward the hotel. Randy nodded.

"I love you, John. I just can't help but wonder if kissing you in front of millions of people was a good thing," Randy murmured. He turned toward his boyfriend and begin to search his face for some hint of emotion.

"I love you too, Rand," John said. "I wish I had the answers, but I don't. Do you love me?"

"Of course! I think I would rather die than live without you," Randy said. "I can't put my feelings into words. I don't want to even begin to try, because words would not even begin to describe my words,"

John knew Randy spoke from the heart. In fact, John loved Randy the exact way.

Coming out was a big decision. Nobody could dictate when it occurred. It was a personal decision.

Due to a little faith and a lot of love, Randy Orton had come out, in ways John would never have expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was suffering from a mild case of writer's block. Thanks to Keira for helping me come up with the general idea for this chapter.

Enjoy!

-JenLea

Read, Review but most of all…ENJOY!


	11. Dream Big

Close to You

_Dream Big_

Disclaimer: I own no one! The restaurant Coastal Kitchen is located in Seattle, WA. I don't own that either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy hated reading the newspaper. It depressed him and never seemed to have good news.

That was the first thing he had ever told John.

_Don't shove newspapers in my face. I refuse to read them._

_John respected Randy's wishes. He felt he should pick his battles. A newspaper was not a good battle._

When John shoved the newspaper into his face, Randy didn't know whether to be angry or see what was so urgent.

"Read this!" John said, sounding stunned. Randy snatched the newspaper from him. Then, he glanced down at the article.

_Wrestling's Newest Couple Brings Controversy _

_By Morris Santini_

_What comes to mind when you think of wrestling? Dropkicks? Full Nelsons? Not anymore._

_Last week, World Wrestling Entertainment debuted the newest wrestling couple, John Cena and Randy Orton. Two men, sources have revealed the couple is actually dating._

_The scene, which took place on Monday Night RAW, stunned several liberal people._

_"I think it's disgusting." a mother said. She had brought her young sons to the show. "It's unnatural to show two men kissing. My sons won't watch wrestling until this changes."_

_The following statement was released by the main office._

_"WWE believes in showing all types of people, gay AND straight. John Cena and Randy Orton embody what the WWE is"_

_It is not known if Vince McMahon will allow them to be linked on the show._

_"What the hell is this?" he asked, surprised. He didn't understand. What was the big deal? He loved John Cena. Why was that so hard to believe?_

John glanced over. He could hear someone softly sniffling. Shaking his head, he noticed Randy trying to divert the other man's gaze.

"Babe," John's voice was a soft murmur. "Don't cry," Randy turned around. Tears were pouring from his eyes.

"I just got something in my eye," he said. John rolled his eyes. He was obviously lying.

"Dry your eyes." John said, standing up. Gently, he placed his arms around his lover. "This will all blow over."

Randy nodded, unable to find the words to express what he was feeling. He felt at peace in John's arms. He had never felt so much emotion. Feeling John's tender touch was sensual.

"We need groceries," Randy said. John released him from his grasp.

"We can't starve." he declared.

Wandering the aisles of the local supermarket, Randy could feel people staring at him. He could sense it. He knew people knew who he was.

"Don't hang your head," John murmured, elbowing him in the side. "Walk with pride." Randy sighed. He didn't see why he should. Obviously, the world hated him.

Randy kept quiet. He couldn't understand why the world was so bigoted. So, he was in love with a man. It was no big deal.

John had never seen Randy like this. The Randy he knew was never quiet. He had never gone so long without hearing Randy laugh.He had to do something to make Randy feel better.

The young man spent the rest of the day in a funk. He didn't really eat. He barely spoke to John. He couldn't function.

"Trish?"

"What?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Kind of,"

"Sorry. I'm worried about Randy,"

"How's he?"

"Depressed,"

"Show him how special he is. He just needs a boost to his self esteem,"

"Alright,"

John pushed Randy out of bed. Reluctantly, Randy dressed. He didn't feel like going out, but he knew John wanted him to.

Having lived in Seattle for some time, John had developed his favorite haunts. One of his frequented haunts was a restaurant called Coastal Kitchen.

Randy took a seat across from John. The restaurant was lively, and filled with noise. For once, he was just a nameless face in the crowd. Just the way he wanted it to be.

"Be right back," muttered John. He slid an envelope across the table. Then, he moved in the direction of the bathroom.

Trembling slightly, Randy picked up the envelope. What was it? Was this John's way of breaking up with him? Why was he being so paranoid?

_Dear Randy,_

_Deciding to come out is never an easy decision. To each is his own. I came out to my friends before my family. They accepted me. Once that happened, I realized I could tell my family, and everything would be alright._

_You chose to come out to the world on national TV. I know you're sick of hearing it, but that took courage. I certainly wouldn't have had the courage to do that._

_You are an amazing individual. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're going to change the world. I know that much._

_Don't let the world get you down. I love you, Babe._

_Always remember that._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_John_

Randy glanced up as John sat back down. He couldn't find the words to express what John's note had made him feel. Momentarily, Randy's eyes connected with his lover.

John nodded, figuring out what Randy was trying to say. His eyes said it all.

It was obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey!

I've been suffering from a mild case of writer's block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to Keira for her overall help.

-Jen

Read, review but most of all…ENJOY!


	12. Never Meant to See You Like This

Close to You

_Never Meant to See you like This_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy sighed, leaning onto the couch. He was out for the week, due to a mild concussion. He looked forward to the rest, but he also hated being without John.

"Bobo, I miss John," he said, speaking to his teddy bear. He believed in the idea that teddy bears were able to 'listen'. Besides, Randy felt stupid, talking to an animate object about his feelings.

His cell phone began to ring, playing the opening bars of "After All"  
by Peter Cetera. Reaching for it, Randy secretly hoped it was John. He wasn't surprised, when he saw the phone's screen and realized it was Trish.

"Yes?"

"Get on the next flight to Arizona,"

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"John's injured!"

"Badly?"

"I'll explain when you get here!" With that, she hung up.

Randy jumped up. What was wrong with his boyfriend? Had he been injured in the ring? Had he been attacked? Was it a hate crime? Why wasn't Trish telling him anything?

He packed a simple duffel bag. In it, he put the bare necessities. Clothing and toiletries were all he put in. He didn't have time to worry about complicated packing.

He got to the airport in record time. Due to some clever driving, the normally twenty minute ride took ten minutes. As he rushed to the ticket counter, he could scarcely breathe. His chest was on fire. He was coughing. As bad as he felt, he was more worried about John.

Was John in pain? Was he dying? Was he even conscious? Why was Randy allowing his mind to wander?

"Traveling on business?" the woman next to him asked. Randy shook his head. How could he begin to explain to her why he was traveling?

"My boyfriend's injured in Arizona," he explained, expecting the woman to recoil in disgust. The woman closed her eyes. Then, she began to speak.

"You remind me of my son." she murmured, in an almost inaudible whisper. "He just had to fly to Tulsa, because his boyfriend had been taken down by pneumonia. I never saw James cry, until he got the word that Justin was near death," She sighed. "I love my son, and I never realized how much Justin meant to him. Call me a naïve idiot,"

"Yeah," Randy said, unsure of what to say. She sighed.

"Would you like to see a picture?" she asked. Slowly, Randy nodded. She unsnapped the clasp of her purse, and rummaged through it. Grinning, she pulled out a bent picture, and handed it to Randy.

Randy glanced down at the picture. It was of two men, holding each other. One man was African-American, with short black hair. The other man was white, with dirty blonde hair. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

"The black man is Justin. The other man is my son." she said, smiling. "It was taken at their commitment ceremony. I can tell you I've never seen James smile so much. People say I'm crazy, but I swear Justin is the best thing to ever happen to James,"

Randy closed his eyes. Emotions coursed through his body. He had never known a parent's support. His adventures of life had been journeyed through alone.

"Would you like to see a picture of my boyfriend?" Randy asked. The woman nodded. Randy pulled out a small snapshot. The woman examined it.

"What happened to him?" she asked, handing it back. Randy shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. The woman placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Have faith, and things will work out," she murmured, staring into his eyes. It was obvious he reminded her of her son.

Randy spent the rest of the flight in absolute silence. He couldn't speak. He could barely think straight. He just wanted to get to John.

The plane landed right on schedule. As soon as he was allowed off, he literally bolted off the plane. He didn't care about anyone, or anything.

Trish met him in the center of the airport. She seemed worried. She seemed upset. What was wrong?

"How is he?" The words left his mouth before he could reach her. He wanted information, and he wanted it now.

"He's got stab wounds, to his stomach and chest. He has a serious concussion and at this point, it's touch and go," Trish said, closing her eyes. Randy struggled to control his emotions.

"What happened?" he asked. Trish sighed.

"The best anyone can figure out is that he was attacked by a homophobic fan," Trish replied. "Honestly, we just don't know,"

Randy felt sick inside. He had never experienced homophobia. He had never been attacked. The worst that had ever happened to him was some idiotic teenagers screaming out homophobic slurs. Now, he risked losing the love of life, because one person was ignorant and couldn't bear to see someone different than themselves.

Trish drove to the hospital in complete silence. She could sense Randy wanted silence. He was obviously lost in his thoughts.

Once inside the hospital, she quickly led him to the room. She knew all he wanted to do was see John. She couldn't blame him.

Randy slowly opened the door of the hospital room. Immediately, the thick scent of disinfectant began to smother him. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the sight of his lover. It wouldn't be easy, but he wouldn't freak out.

Opening his eyes slowly, he felt his knees go weak. Glimpsing the still form of his lover, Randy frantically glanced around for something to brace himself on.

He made his way to a plastic chair, at John's bedside. Groaning, he sat down, and began to focus on his lover, grasping his still hand.

In his right hand, there was intravenous tubing attached to a clear bag of liquid. In his left hand was intravenous tubing attached to a bag of crimson red blood. Slowly, each solution entered into his veins drip by drip.

He was attached to monitors. One monitor showed his blood pressure. One monitor showed his blood oxygenation levels. One monitored his heart rate.

This wasn't his John.

The sight of his beloved on the brink of death was almost too much for him to bear.

Then, the heart monitor began to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey!

A little cliff hanger to end the chapter. I'm in the midst of moving, so, I have no clue when my next update's going to be. Hopefully, it'll be soon.

Enjoy!

-Jen


	13. Divine Help

Close to You

_Divine Help_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy found himself pushed out of the room. Doctors and nurses were frantically trying to get John's heart rate back.

"He's going to be fine," Trish said, uncertainly. The fear was prominent in her voice. Randy could tell she was just as worried about losing him. After all, that was definitely a true possibility.

"How do you know?" Randy snapped. He definitely found himself getting more agitated. Why didn't someone tell him something? What was going to happen to the love of his life?

"I don't know," Trish admitted, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "We have to have faith. That's all we can do,"

Randy wandered aimlessly through the hospital. He could sense the death around him. Was he destined to join the mourning families?

The chapel called out to him. Shaking violently, Randy reached out and opened the door. Could he go in? He had sworn off religion years ago, after his father had disowned him.

"I can do this," he murmured, shaking his head. "I can do this," Silently, he entered the chapel.

The air was perfumed with the thick scent of incense. Stained glass windows allowed little light in. Randy shivered involuntarily. He hadn't willingly entered a church in a while.

"Father?" he asked, seeing the priest. The elderly man glanced up. Seeing Randy, he stood up and silently moved toward him.

"Yes, My Son?" he asked, in a deep cracked voice. Randy could hear every breath the man took. It was obvious the priest was wheezing.

"I need to pray, but I haven't in a while." Randy said. "Will God listen to me, despite having turned my back on my religion?"

"Yes, My Son. I sense you need a miracle," he said. Randy nodded slowly.

"My significant other may be dying. I need him to survive. I need him to live!" Randy exclaimed. The priest sighed.

"Take my hand." He said. Randy took his hand. "Dear Father, Heal this man's love. He will need him for reasons unbeknownst to him. Watch over them. Amen."

"Amen," Randy echoed, finding the priest's prayer to be slightly odd. What could he say?

"Go," The priest said. Randy got up and feeling strangely better, literally ran up to the ICU.

Trish was standing outside the room. Tears were pouring down her face. Randy's breath caught in his chest. This was it. The news he had been dreading. John must be dead.

"Randy!" she squealed. "It's a miracle!" Coming up to her, he was stunned to see John was sitting up in bed and _talking _to the doctor.

"What the…?" Randy's voice trailed off. Trish pushed him into the room. Randy was dumbfounded. John had literally been near death. How had this happened?

"Randy?" John rasped, his voice seeming deeper than usual. Randy nodded slowly.   
"Mr. Cena, you gave me quite a scare!" Randy exclaimed, struggling to keep together. "I thought I had lost you forever!" John shook his head.

"It takes more than getting stabbed to bring me down." He said. Randy nodded. Then, he couldn't hold it back.

He began to cry. Nothing else mattered. Everything else in the world seemed minor, when you came so close to losing the one you love.

"Don't cry." John said, softly. "Don't cry. An old man brought me back to this world."

"You're right." Trish confirmed. "The doctor was a little older,"

"That wasn't it," John said. "He was a …_priest_,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm back…kind of. I don't have a computer at the present moment and can only post during school in either my engineering or computer class. I'm sitting in Engineering right now. All I can say is this.

_When it comes to Class Schedules, bitchy guidance counselors suck!_

Enjoy the returning chapter of Close to You!

-Jen


	14. Scars

Close to You

_Scars _

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy glanced to John. The man was sleeping peacefully beside him. It was as if nothing had ever happened to the man beside him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Nothing had ever come out of the mysterious priest. Randy couldn't believe he had survived against the odds. Words could not express how grateful he was to have his boyfriend back.

_How did I get so lucky?_ He thought. John lightly batted him. Groaning, Randy shook his head. John was always a restless sleeper. Swinging his feet over the side of his bed, he shuffled through the quiet apartment.

John immediately rolled over onto Randy's side of the bed. Shaking his head, Randy softly laughed. He was so cute when he was sleeping.

It was amazing what love could do to you. Before John, Randy had been angry and bitter. He had snapped at people under the slightest provocation. Now, he didn't get angry quite so easily. Before John, Randy had frequented bars. Every night, he went to a different strip club, trying to convince himself he was straight. After John, his idea of a night out was sitting in front of a good movie with a pint of chocolate ice cream, while snuggling with John.

John had definitely changed him for the better.

Glancing toward the clock, Randy realized Trish was probably still up. She didn't exactly go to bed early.

"Can't sleep?" Trish sounded wide-awake.

"John swatted me. I'm not complaining though,"

"Grateful to have him alive and well?"

"Who wouldn't be? Restless sleeper and all."

"I see,"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Well, yeah, especially when I'm listening to Chris snore,"

"He snores?"

"Ask John when he wakes up,"

"I plan to,"

"Tell me again. Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Since John's accident, I don't exactly sleep well,"

"At least, he's alive,"

"I know," Instinctively, Randy glanced behind him. John stood in the doorway. "Hey, Baby,"

"I hope you're not talking to me,"

"John's up. Call you later,"

"Alright,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," Trish hung up.

Randy patted the seat next to him. John maneuvered himself through the clutter of the apartment. Randy was a bit of a packrat.

"Why are you up?" John asked, yawning sleepily. Randy shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, placing his hand on John's arm. "You barely ate any dinner. Are you hungry?"

"A little. Want to go to the all night café up the street?" John asked. Randy nodded. John moved toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked, slipping his sneakers on.

"To change," John said. Randy shook his head. Since John, he had become more fun loving and spontaneous.

"Let's go in our PJs," Randy said. John sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Because it was three AM, the coffee shop was almost deserted. Randy and John were the only customers. It was peaceful. It was cozy.

Overall, it was romantic.

"Comfortable?" Randy asked, his eyes drifting to John's arm. The skin was mottled beige. Even though he had been stabbed in more vital areas of his body, he had also gotten stabbed in the arms. Defensive wounds, the doctors said.

No amount of plastic surgery would ever fully remove the scars. John hid it as much as he could. People who knew what he had been through stared at the scars. No amount of reassurance by Randy would convince him to show off the scars and be proud of the scars.

The scars showed that John had survived what would have killed a lesser person.

"What?" John asked, tugging down his sleeve. Randy shook his head. He didn't want John to know he had been staring at the scar.

"Nothing," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm back…PERMANENTLY! I've got a laptop and a mind full of ideas. Expect a lot out of the mind of JenLea.

-Jen


	15. A Better Understanding

Close to You

_A Better Understanding_

Disclaimer: I own no one! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you talking to Charlie or Bobo?" Randy asked, peeking his head out of the bathroom door. Grinning, he noticed John had Trish's little dog, and his teddy bear on his chest.

"Both of them. They are surprisingly good listeners," John admitted. "How's your back?" Randy had taken a hard bump in the ring that night.

"A little sore, but nothing too bad," Randy said. "It would have been even better if you had been my tag team partner," John inhaled sharply. Randy then knew he had struck a nerve.

"I can't wrestle," John said. Randy shook his head. He knew John was just afraid to show off his scars.

In the months since the attack, John's personality had changed significantly. He rarely laughed. He didn't go out as much as he once did. Randy noticed the difference and he just wished John would go back to the way he was.

"I'll be back," Randy said, getting up. "I need soda," In all reality, he needed to get out of the room. John was driving him nuts with his pessimistic views. Why couldn't he see how lucky he was to be alive?

"Hey, You," a feminine voice said. Randy glanced up. Amy Dumas was standing in the center of the hallway. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm worried about John," he admitted. Amy nodded. "It's as if since he was attacked, he lost a piece of himself," Amy sighed.

"He probably did. Everything he's ever known, all the comfort he had with who he was has been attacked." She explained. Randy nodded. He could see the logic in Amy's statement.

"You're right," he said. "I just want John to see that despite the scars he's still the man I knew and loved. I want him to see he shouldn't let people get him down," Amy nodded.

"He's never going to be the same again. It's that simple," she said. Randy nodded. Then, he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"When I left, he was talking to Trish's dog, and my teddy bear," he explained. Amy smirked, and nodded.

"You like Charlie?" she asked. Randy nodded.

"She grew on me." He admitted. Amy laughed.

"Charlie's cute." She said. Then, she turned toward her hotel room, leaving Randy alone in the corridor.

Were his expectations too high because he wanted John to get back in the ring? Was he insensitive because he expected John to act like nothing had happened? Where was Dr. Phil when you needed him?

Moving to their hotel room, Randy slid his key card in the door. The door opened effortlessly. Moving inside, he found John sound asleep. An envelope rested on a small table.

Picking it up, Randy saw John's familiar handwriting on the front of it.

_Randy_

Opening it, Randy removed a sheet of paper. Sitting in a hard backed chair, Randy began to read.

_Dear Randy,_

_Hello, Love. As I write this, you are stalking the corridors of the Holiday Inn. Charlie is asleep in her dog bed, and Bobo is off visiting Yogi and Boo-Boo. I feel like I need to explain myself._

_I was pulled from Death's door. Luckily, Death was out when I came visiting. When the priest helped me, I felt that one day you would need me. I also felt like you and I would be together until death separated us years from now._

_You're right. My scars do bother me. To me, they're signs of weakness. I was weak, in my inability to protect myself. I almost died, because for thirty seconds, I let my guard down._

_I want to get back in the ring. I want to share my love for you with the masses. I guess a part of me is afraid that the weakness I showed during my attack will follow me into the ring, and you know that the ring is the one place you can't be weak in._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_John_

Randy was stunned. John felt weak? Didn't he realize that few people had survived what he had gone through? He wasn't weak.

Randy knew what he had to do.

He found a pen and a sheet of paper. Quickly, he began to write.

_Dear John,_

_How can you find yourself weak? You have survived where others have not. You're not weak. If anything, you're strong._

_I love you. That is a fact. If anything, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _

_I know it seems unbelievable, but I do love you that much._

_I will stop pressuring you to get back in the ring. I realize now it will take baby steps if anything._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Randy_

_XXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Jen


	16. Golden Ring

Close to You

_Golden Ring_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My first time back in the ring," John said, buckling his seatbelt. Randy nodded, squeezing John's hand. John had finally seen he wasn't weak and had gotten the urge to go back in the wrestling ring.

"You did great," Randy said, offering him a secretive smirk. John closed his eyes. His boyfriend was up to something. "Happy anniversary,"

"Happy anniversary," John murmured. Had it really been a year? God, it seemed like just yesterday that they had blown off Trish's reservations at a fancy restaurant and had gone to the beach. "Where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Randy replied. John silently cursed. Randy chuckled. He could sense he was getting John annoyed.

Randy pulled into the parking lot of a small beach. John was baffled. Why were they at a dark beach in the dead of night?

"Here," Trish murmured, shoving a picnic basket at Randy. He thanked her silently. "Have fun,"

"What is going on?" John asked, getting out of the car. Glancing toward the beach, he gasped.

A circle of lit candles surrounded a large blanket.

"I wanted to make our first anniversary together special," Randy said. "You just make me so happy," John sighed.

"I love it!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. "I love you," Randy sighed, taking John by the hand.

"I love you, too" he replied. "Take your shoes off, feel the sand on your bare feet," John nodded, removing his black sneakers. His feet sunk into the sand.

"Do you remember what youtold me our first time?" Randy asked. John nodded. He remembered what he had said.

"I told you that you couldn't be afraid to love because the one you turn away, may be the one who would have made you complete," he said. Randy nodded.

"I'll admit when I first realized I had a crush on you, I was afraid to act on it. Now, I am so glad Amy went nuts the day I was supposed to meet Trish." Randy said. John nodded.

"Me, too." He murmured. "I got you something small, and I can understand if you don't want to wear it, but I took a chance," Randy chuckled softly. John was baffled. Why was Randy laughing?

"We probably got each other the same thing, because I feel the exact same way about your gift," Randy murmured. He fumbled in his pocket, and pulled out a small black velvet box. John shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical box.

"You first," John murmured. Randy nodded, quickly opening the box. He turned it to John to reveal a small golden band with small diamond chips set in it. "You're going to look at me like I'm nuts when I show you this," John opened his box to reveal an identical ring.

"Talk about weird coincidence," Randy said. John nodded. "I love you and I want the whole world to know it," John groaned inaudibly. Randy looked like he was up to something, which was never a good sign.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Randy grasped his lover's hand. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"Let's get married," he blurted out. John's eyes widened. Married? Randy wanted to get married? Well, that was a nice idea, but planning a 'wedding'? Was it a commitment ceremony? Why was he beginning to stress now? Nothing was definite!

"Well, I like the idea. I would love to confess my love for you in front of our friends and family," John murmured. Then, his logical nature kicked in. "How do you plan something like that? I don't want to become one of those psychotic people who scares everyone away by talking about floral arrangements," Randy set his hand on John's shoulder.

"If you want to do it with me, we'll manage. If you don't want to do it with me, I'll understand," Randy murmured. He loved John, and he was willingly to do whatever John was comfortable with. Handing John a goblet of wine, he began to speak again. "What are you thinking?"

"If confessing my love for you to the masses is worth six months of hardcore stress," he replied. "I'm kidding! I'll do it! Just two things," Randy smirked, preparing himself for the comment his lover was bound to make.

"Yes, Dear?" he asked. John smirked.

"A-I'm not wearing the dress," he said. Randy burst out laughing. "B-being serious, I want Trish involved somehow. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for her,"

"Deal," Randy said, kissing his lover. "Love you, C"

"Love you too, Orton,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love writing this story. This chapter was my favorite to write. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews. Just for curiosity's sake, does anyone have any fic ideas for the characters of _The Sand and Water Trilogy_?

-Jen


	17. Vows and Breakdowns

Close to You

_Vows and Breakdowns_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Randy?" her voice penetrated the thoughts in his mind. Glancing up from the yellow legal pad, he found himself staring into Trish's chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" he snapped, setting his pen down, "What can I do for you?" She sighed. Then, she held up her left hand. He could see a large diamond ring. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, he proposed," Trish murmured, grinning. "How are your preparations coming?" Randy shrugged.

"About as good as can be expected for so early in the prep time." Randy declared. He glanced uncertainly at the pad. "Does red match with black?" Trish looked at him.

"Randall, put the pad down and step away from it. You and I are going out for the night." She said, hoisting him off his feet. Randy shook his head. She was the only person who could forcibly move him. He didn't even let John move him.

"Fine. Why don't we go? Before long, we'll be comparing fabric swatches for the altar and discussing the difference between Kahlua White Russian and Kahlua straight up," Randy babbled. Trish blinked.

"Hon? I HATE Kahlua. You have been working too hard. Has John been helping you?" Trish asked, helping him into her car. Randy nodded.

"As much as I let him," Randy said. "I want things to be perfect, and special," Trish nodded.

"Hon, that doesn't mean go loopy. The next few months will be stressful enough. I'm planning a wedding. You're planning a commitment ceremony." She said. "We're going to need each other. Whom else can I complain to when the baker cancels out on my cake?"

"Who am I going to complain to when the florist runs out of Sunflowers the day before the reception?" Randy murmured. Trish nodded. He sighed. "I love John, but I can't believe I'm going to commit myself to him,"

"Yeah. I feel the same. I love Chris. Yet, marriage seems so permanent," Trish murmured, parking the car in the parking lot of a small bar. "Let's go," Randy nodded. They entered the smoky bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked. Randy sighed.

"Kahlua White Russian," Randy murmured. The bartender nodded, beginning to prepare the drink. He took out a mini notebook and began to write with a black ink pen.

_It's amazing the direction Fate takes you in. One freaked out bride pushed us together. I often wonder what would have happened if my original plans had happened. Would we still be avoiding what was so obvious to others? Would the past year as tough as it's been still have been so wonderful? I wake up to you beside me and I know I'll get through the day. I fall asleep to you beside me and I know I'll get through the night. Your smile drags me out of a bad day. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. I'd go crazy. I once vowed to never fall so deeply in love. I vowed to be cautious. My father had instilled the feeling of contempt for who I am inside me. Before you, I was ashamed of who I was. You opened my eyes and made me see there was nothing wrong with who I was. For that, I am forever grateful. You are the love of my life, and I will never stop loving you._

"What are you doing?" Trish asked. Randy glanced up from the pad.

"Working," he admitted. She took the pad from him and shoved it in her purse. Then, she pursed her lips and touched his shoulder.

"Absolutely NO wedding prep. This is our day to relax," she said. Randy nodded. He took the drink the bartender had set in front of him.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Randy murmured, sipping his drink. He watched Trish mutter something to the bartender. "What did you order?"

"Vodka and orange juice," she replied. "I think we're the two luckiest people alive right now," Randy nodded. He felt lucky.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, downing the rest of his drink. "Bartender, may I get another Kahlua White Russian please?"

Both Trish and Randy seemingly got drunk. The smoky haze of the bar and the alcohol sunk into their brains. Their judgment was tested. The alcohol made them do things they wouldn't usually do.

"Trish?" Randy murmured, glancing at her clad in only her bra. She glanced up from his chest. Her doe eyes seemed to ask what. "I can't do this. We're drunk, we both have people who love us, I can't do this to John,"

Why was he experiencing feelings for his best friend? This was Trish. This was the woman he gossiped with. This was the woman he discussed sex with. He couldn't have romantic feelings for her, and yet, he had come so close to sleeping with her.

"Thank you for stopping us," Trish murmured, slipping one of Randy's oversized t-shirts on. "If that had gotten any farther, I wouldn't have wanted to stop," Randy nodded.

"Trisha, you're my best friend. I love you, simply because you're my best friend. I don't want to lose our friendship," Randy said. Trish nodded. She hid her emotions, never revealing how much his words hurt her.

As much as she tried to deny it, she was still in love with him. She supposed she had never fallen out of love with him. She was just so comfortable with him. He was her best friend, her confidante, the one she turned to for support.

She was expected to watch him pledge his love to another. She was expected to act happy for him while her heart was breaking. She would hug him, and tell him how happy she was that he had finally found that special someone.

Everything she did would all be an act.

Meanwhile, her heart would be breaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've been suffering through all forms of writer's block, so, I apologize it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks, Keira for the chapter title.

-Jen


	18. Past and Present

Close to You

_Past and Present_

Disclaimer: As usual, I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trish, move!" John muttered angrily. She was blocking his path in the hall. She seemed ready to speak. John could only guess what it was.

"I have something to tell you," she said. John closed his eyes. What could it be?

"Let me put this thing down," John said, setting the heavy box down. After months of discussing it, he and Randy were finally moving in together. "Yes?"

"If you ever hurt him, I will kill you!" she snarled, rushing toward her apartment.

John was baffled. What was that all about? He had never seen Trish do that before. Normally, she was so gentle. He had never heard her raise her voice. What was going on?

Had Randy been talking about him? Had he been telling Trish stories? Had he somehow insulted Randy?

Wracking his brain, he struggled to see what he could have done.

"Rand," John called, entering the apartment. "Have you been telling Trish things?"

"Like?" Randy asked, slinging a dust rag over his shoulder.

"I hurt you,"

"Of course not!" Randy exclaimed. "Why would I do that?"

"She just confronted me in the hall," John felt his voice raising. "You have, haven't you?"

"No, and I'm shocked to see you'd accuse me of that!" Randy exclaimed. "What did I do to you?"

"You've obviously been talking about me!" John screamed. He jumped forward in surprise when a plate shattered on the wall behind him. "What was that for?"

"Get out!" Randy exclaimed, throwing another plate. "Get out!" He threw another plate.

Grabbing his keys, John ran out of the apartment. He had never seen Randy get that angry before.

The streets of New York City bustled with life. Yet, John didn't notice. He was upset. He was heartbroken. Did this mean the wedding was over? Had he lost the only man he had ever loved?

The small coffee shop was nestled between two bookstores a few blocks away. John wasn't sure what he was doing there. He had come here with Randy a few times when they were looking for apartments. Why had he come to the place that held so many memories?

_I don't know. The last one was awful small._

Shaking his head, John tried to rid his mind of Randy's voice. His boyfriend was the last person he needed to think of tonight. Both of them needed to calm down.

_The last one had a room that would a PERFECT nursery._

_Nursery? Randy, we don't have kids!_

_We might one day…right?_

"Large coffee," John ordered, noticing his normal booth was open. Should he sit there? Would their past conversations come back to him?

Grabbing a napkin, he realized he had a pen in his pocket. Now was as good a time as ever to write his vows. After all, Randy hadn't said he didn't want to get committed.

_Tonight, we have had our first fight. I've never seen you get so angry. As I sit here, alone, wondering if you still love me, I realize I love you. I would die without you. You are the final piece in my puzzle of happiness. You don't know how odd I feel, using clichés, but I feel as if they are the only way to express my love. For so many years, I wandered through life feeling incomplete. From the first day I met you, I felt complete. It was as if a mystery has been solved. We're entering the walk of love. Let's hope the path we're on is smooth with few bumps._

John couldn't believe he had written that. It was so unlike him. Where had that come from?

He couldn't lose Randy. He just couldn't. He loved the other man too much. Should he apologize? What should he do?

"You are hard to find," a masculine voice commented. Glancing up, John saw Randy. The younger man's eyes were red and tear stained. He had obviously been crying. John's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Well, I figured after that HUGE fight, we needed to cool off," John said. Randy nodded. Then, he shrugged.

"I wouldn't call it huge," he said. John rolled his eyes.

"You were throwing dishes at me," he pointed out. Randy shrugged.

"I hated those dishes!" he exclaimed. John sighed. Then, he took Randy's hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I accused you of talking about me," he murmured. Randy sighed.

"I'm sorry I threw dishes at you," he murmured. John nodded. "Are we still getting married?"

"I didn't spend two grand on a tuxedo I'll probably never wear again to NOT get married," he said. Laughing, Randy gently kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ENJOY!

-Jen


	19. New and Old

Close to You

_New and Old_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Each candle represents your separate soul, individual and still very much the same," the Justice of the Peace murmured. "As you light the candle between the both of you, that signals the joining of souls."

Struggling to control his shaking, Randy struggled to light the candle. His hands were shaking, mostly out of nerves.

"Your individual candles stay lit, signaling the individuality you'll each keep," Randy placed his candle in its silver holder. "You may seal the ceremony with your first kiss as a committed couple,"

Licking his lips with the tip of his tongue, Randy sank into his lover's arms. Was this really happening? Could it just be a dream, a wonderful dream?

"Congratulations," The Justice murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did I have the feeling I'd find you here?" Randy murmured, approaching Trish. She glanced up, tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you crying, Sweetie?"

"I just felt like crying," she muttered, shoving tissues in her purse. "Is that a problem?"

Sitting beside her, Randy shook his head. She sighed, gazing to the city lights below her. He placed his arm around her, the cool air nipping through his tuxedo.

"No, it's not a problem," he said. "I just want to know why you feel the need to cry," She sniffled softly, her tears soaking into his tuxedo jacket.

"I love you," she murmured. Randy's eyes widened. She loved him? No wonder she was upset.

"I love you too," he murmured. It was true. Trish was his best friend, and he was unable to imagine life without her. "I also love John. You can't even begin to imagine what he means to me,"

Trish nodded, snuggling closer to him. Her tears were comforted by his mere presence. "I know that."

Randy wished he could show Trish there wasn't a problem with her feelings. He knew what she was going through. He was going through it himself.

"Trisha, you brighten my days. Before John, you were the best thing to happen to me in a long time. Did I ever tell you about my father?"

"I don't think you have," she murmured, taking a deep breath. He nodded slowly.

"My father disowned me because I was bi curious. He saw it as shameful. I hated myself for the longest time, because of him." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Trish's hand drifted to her mouth. "I didn't know," Randy shook his head.

"It's not something I advertise," he said. She nodded slowly. "John's the only person who knows."

The more he spoke of the pain his father put him through, the better he felt. She listened to him, not caring. After all, he always listened to her problems. He was her greatest source of comfort. She didn't tell her fiancé half the things she told Randy.

"What are you doing up on the roof?" Randy jerked his head. John stood in the doorway. "Everyone's asking me where my groom is."

Randy chuckled, greeting John with a warm embrace. "I needed some air. Your cousin scares me,"

"The one with one eye or the twelve year old who won't leave you alone?" John asked. Randy sighed.

"The twelve year old," Randy murmured. John rolled his eyes. "What? You don't have Jessa throwing herself at you!"

"Good point," John murmured, wrapping his arms around Randy. Trish followed, struggling not to shiver in her light chiffon gown. "What a strange year it's been!" Randy nodded.

"Yeah. By the way, here," He handed Trish a package. Baffled, she tore the brown paper open.

"Bobo?" she asked, realizing it was Randy's teddy bear. He nodded. "Why? You sleep with him every night,"

"He's been with me twenty three years. It's time he went to a new mom. Besides, I have John and Bobo's bed duties would get severely neglected," Randy explained, tightly gripping John's hand. "Are you coming?"

Glancing to the Bear, Trish nodded. Then, she followed them inside.

Shaking his head, Randy hoped Bobo would do a good job with Trish. After all, the old bear had been his best friend and confidante for years.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, this is the final chapter. Who knows? I might come up with another one. I appreciate ideas. Thank you so much for all your reviews during this and all my other fics!

-Jen


End file.
